


The Accident

by malu (orphan_account)



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/malu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, it's all Marc's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Because this needs something simple and fluffy with him ;-)

"You did what?" Dani's face is white and he tries in vain to suppress the anger in his voice. 

"It was an accident." Marc's face is bright red and he is stuttering.

Dani cringes. "How can you accidentally out them?"

"Alex did not want to believe me," Marc is still stuttering and if this was not so serious, Dani would think that it sounds adorable, "so I took a picture when they were asleep the other day... and then I sent it to Alex. I thought." The younger rider is staring at the floor.

Dani asks slowly, his teeth gritted while he speaks, "Where did you send it?"

Marc does not look up. "Instagram."

Feeling very old suddenly, Dani sighed. "I thought your generation is fluent in internet things. Did you delete it?"

"Yes..." Dani does not like the way he says that.

"But?"

"Well..." Okay, this is not going well, Dani thinks.

"What?" Dani's voice is angry now.

"It was too late." And the sound of Marc's voice tells him that is not all.

"How do you know?" Dani asks with a dangerous growl in his voice.

Marc presses some buttons on his phone and hands it to Dani. If physically possible, Dani's face loses even more color when he stares at the picture of him, asleep naked, with an equally naked ruling world champion ruffled asleep under him. Shaking his head in disbelief he reads the facebook message underneath... _"We figured being out alone would be boring so we thought we'd invite you along, Vale & Jorge"_.


End file.
